Modify Plants vs. Zombies/Gallery of mods
This gallery shows a multitude of mods in Plants vs. Zombies. To find out how to mod the game, see [[Modify Plants vs. Zombies|Modify Plants vs. Zombies]]. NOTE: All of these mods are unofficial, do not believe everything you see on this page is canon from the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. :Please read Project:User uploads before sharing your own images. Gallery Plants PvZ The "Snorkel-pult" mod|Animated Melon-pult mod Snorkelpult-mods.jpg|Snorkel-pult All Sleeping Mushrooms.PNG|Mushrooms sleep regardless of time conditions Brainlover.png|B(rain)lover is here... Image 2.png|Cockatiel in plants YodelingPea Almanac.PNG|Yodeling Pea This Guy Sucks.PNG|Onion replacing Garlic 2013-07-03_00001.jpg|Colonel-pult and changed seed packets PowerLilyandImitater.png|The Power Lily will not give you Plant Food.../''Plants vs. Zombies 2''-style Imitater pultFamily.png|The new pult family Money-Pult.png|The Money-pult, by The M.E.O.W. King CATBOW DASHTAIL.jpg|Catbow Dashtail! (Cattail as Rainbow Dash) By Shadow Pea.png|Shadow Pea by strawpult 1.png|Strawpult Almanac entry (modded Cabbage-pult, by ) ICmod.png| 's Blood-shroom mod Electric-Nut.png|Electric-nut by Hunter5897 Tall-Tronic.png|Tall-Tronic by Hunter5897 Light Dandelion.png|Light Dandelion (by Hunter5897) Party-Shroom.png|PARTY!! (by Hunter5897) Orangepulto.o.png|Orange-pult (note the Dark Ages background) New_solar_flare_mod.png|New Solar Flare Sunflowers by BlueCrystalPuffles redcabbage.png|Red Cabbage-pult WinterMelon PvZMod.png|Winter Melon in PvZ2 Mod. Note that Ice-Shroom is now Iceberg Lettuce. Made by PvZ2 PAK Team. SilverStormPack-1.png|Some of the plants turned into robo-plants (from SilverStormPack Mod) bandicam 2018-10-05 00-40-44-053_2_4.gif|The Robo-fied Sunflower (from SilverStormPack Mod) (UPDATE 1) Plants vs. Zombies Robots Mod (SilverStormPack) (DOWNLOAD LINK)|SilverStormPack Mod showcasing all current plants that are done (Bonus: Gameplay) (UPDATE_2)_Plants_vs._Zombies_Robots_Mod_(SilverStormPack)_(DOWNLOAD_LINK) (UPDATE_3)_Plants_vs._Zombies_Robots_Mod_(SilverStormPack)_(DOWNLOAD_LINK) skii city.png|Solar flares , Spring beans and Spinnapples. Made by Round appearance.png|Pumpkin But with a Rounder Appearance. Peashroom Plants.JPG|A mini-Peashooter replacing the Puff-shroom Peapult Plants.JPG|A Pea-pult that lobs peas and frozen peas 2019-07-30 at 10-34-16.png|Cabbage pult in Angry Birds Mod Zombies Robbie_Rotten_Zombie.png|Robbie Rotten Zombie (by Stefan25897) Buglarian_Flag.png|Bulgarian flag mod (by Stefan25897) YetI.png|Modded zombies Hacked Image2.png|Giga Zombies and black helmet Football Zombie Disco and jackson.PNG|For those who are both a fan of disco and Michael Jackson... ProfWrightAlmanac.png|There is a new leader of zombies around... Hacked Almanac.jpg|X'mas Almanac with Giga Zombies Giga-Gargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar's Almanac entry by editing LawnStrings.txt and using Cheat Engine Jetpack Zombie3.png|Uh.. Jetpack Zombie from Far Future? Bomb Zombie.png|Money Bag Zombie (Jack-in-the-box Version) GigaBio.png|Another custom bio for Giga-gargantuar coneheadALT.png|Conehead Zombie alternate design JackBio.png|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie in black coat + Custom biography PonchoScreenDoor.png|Screen Door Zombie wielding a Poncho Zombie's metal grating. BronzeBucket.png|Rusty/Bronze Buckethead. gigas.png|Giga Zombies Galore! NightmareZombis.png|Nightmare Future Zombie mod (no pupils, giga, zalgo and exe zombies) BigfootZombie.png|Zombie Bigfoot Gargantuar's Daughter.png|The unused Female-Child Zombie modded into the game (Gargantuar's Daughter) (from the Gargantuar's Daughter Mod) Almanac_Card_Gargantuars_Daughter.png|The New Imp (Gargantuar's Daughter)'s almanac entry. (from the Gargantuar's Daughter Mod) Gargantuar's Daughter Dead.png|A dead gargantuar's daughter (from the Gargantuar's Daughter Mod) Gargantuar's Daughter No Arm.png|An armless gargantuar's daughter (from the Gargantuar's Daughter Mod) Gargantuar's Daughter Head Remove.png|An armless and headless gargantuar's daughter (from the Gargantuar's Daughter Mod) "UNUSED_ZOMBIE_GIRL_KID_IN_GAME"_Gargantuar's_Daughter_Mod_Plants_vs._Zombies|Gameplay of Unused Female-Child Zombie modded into the game. EZIC Stalin Flag Zombie.png|Flag zombie with EZIC flag (Made by User:HenryTheCyberCommandant) BlackPoleVaulter.png|User:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Black Pole Vaulter Everything Else Modified Mini-games Page.png|Modded Mini-games page Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|Modded Cob Cannons with different wheels Cattail zen garden modded background.JPG|Zen Garden mod with Cattail Catapult zombie in i zombie hack and mod.jpg|I, Zombie mod using seed hack to get Catapult Zombie Pogo party pogozombie hacks modded.jpg|Modded Roof texture with hacked Pogo Zombies Mod Mini-games.png|PC mini-games page with iOS, iPad and PS3 icons moddedloadingscreen.png|Modded the loading screen to make it this loading screen modded WoW.PNG|Loading screen modded to World of Warcraft wallpaper Suburban almanac Zombies WoW modded.PNG|Modded Zombies Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac Plants WoW modded.PNG|Modded Plants Suburban Almanac Suburban almanac index WoW modded.PNG|Modded Suburban Almanac index MyRoughModAttempt.JPG|Cattail and Cactus' tops swapped. Sun-shroom and Torchwood's bodies swapped. Cabbages are now silver coins and vice versa. Mod Survival.png|A modded Survival: Fog (Hard) by Freeze-o-Fire.png|A modded Survival: Roof (Hard) by Hoanganhminh Mod Puzzle.png|PC Puzzle Page with iOS and iPad icons Mod Survival2.png|PC Survival Pages with iPad icons File:Very_Basic_Design_Survival_Day.png|Basic painted area of Survival: Day Gargantuar vs all plants.png|Notice Flower Pots in water, Lily Pads in ground and lots of Gargantuars (actually normal Zombies) Not Zen Garden.png|What's wrong with the Zen Garden? Zomboss2.png|???????? chinesemod.PNG|Chinese mod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZPk7Db0-cA IMG 1022.PNG|All normal Zombies replaced with the Dancing Zombie Hacked Image.png|Flying things? Also note the lack of Coffee Beans and waking mushrooms. Hacked Bowling 2.jpg|X'mas Wall-nut Bowling 2. Note the Explode-o-nut is black Hacked CLYSE.jpg|X'mas Column Like You See'Em Hacked Zombotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 in Pool Night Hacked Zombiquarium.jpg|Zombiquarium in a Fish Tank? Hacked I, Zombie Endless.jpg|Day I, Zombie: Endless Hacked Zomboss.jpg|Dr. Zomboss Battle in Roof: Day Zombatar_100.jpg|The old Dancing Zombie Zombatar Hacked_Plants.png|Note that this is Night level and Repeaters are Snow Peas and vice versa Image 7.png|Feather Cob Cannon bomb above a zombie on a modified terrain What happens when you Make The background Transparent.png|When you make the background transparent a hall of mirror effect/Motion blur effect will come up Endless2.jpg|Something to say with Dr. Zomboss Cobcannon hacked and modded.JPG|What is this?! Mod Mini-games.png|PC Mini-games page with IOS, iPad and PS3 icons bandicam 2012-08-13 13-56-02-240.jpg|Survival: Aquarium RotateMGPicandLawnStringsMiniGamesName.PNG|A modded mini-games page, with rotated image and LawnStrings name by Drek Pumpkin 2nd degrade in Last Stand mod.PNG|Pumpkin second degrade mod (note the Pumpkin at the bottom by Drek) ZomBotany2.png|ZomBotany 2, please read the note modlaststand.png|A modded Last Stand PvZ9.png|A Modded Last Stand. Melon-pult and Winter Melon became Nut-pults and Winter Nut, the Pool became frozen, and the other plants and zombies is modded. Screwed.png|Sorry, I killed your Imp... PvZMod.png|Lily Pads on ground and Flower Pots on water. Also, Tangle Kelp on land and Potato Mine on water 2013-11-02_00017.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' style BRZZZZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie (modded Zomboni) Me Smash Modded.png|Me Smash Darkages! (by Hunter5897) WTD3.PNG|You lost in the Zen Garden!! Surfer as Dolphin Rider.png|Dolphin Rider as Surfer Zombie 11422865 1835521970007099 717002304 o.jpg|''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' mod hotrodchompermod.png|Hot Rod Chomper mod STARFRUIT.png|Ancient Egypt Starfruit PvZ 1 Roof as WW.png|Roof as Wild West mod (by ) PvZ 1 Fog as PS.png|Pirate Seas as Fog (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Pool as PS.png|Pirate Seas as Pool (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Night as Night AE.png|Ancient Egypt as Night mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 AE as Day mod.png|Ancient Egypt as Day mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 mini games modded.png|Survival and Mini-games mod (by Vebros) PVZ 1 Buttons modded.png|PvZ 2 Buttons mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Zombies Almanac modded.png|Zombies Almanac (by Vebros) PVZ 1 Plants Almanac modded - Peashooter.png|Plants Almanac (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Almanac modded.png|Almanac index (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Crazy Dave Modded.png|Crazy Dave mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Main Menu modded 2.png|Main menu mod (by Vebros) PvZ 1 Main Menu modded.png|Main menu loading mod (by Vebros) strawpult 2.png|Strawpult out on the field (Strawpult by Camwood777) 2-0.PNG|A second degraded Wall-nut in the Almanac entry Mod-0.png|Switching Reanim Files (by Stefan25897) Screenshots2.png|Turned plants into anime girls (Weebs VS GachiGASM beta by ShirakiinRirichiyo A.K.A Kanna Mothapuckin Kamui) Beta mower in final pvz1.png|Beta lawn mower mod by (link to download thread) ILIVELEGO.PNG|http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:ILIVELEGOILIVELEGO......僵屍? Day Vasebreaker.PNG|DAY Vasebreaker pvz2pak.png|PvZ but everything is in the style of PvZ2. Except 2 Zombies. Fighting against the Dungeon Master-0|Weebs VS GachiGASM 1.3 by Kanna MTFK Kamui] filenametttttttttt.png|PvZ: HD Conversion (by BreakfastBrainz2) PvZ1_LoadingBfN.png|While you need to edit the logo in the loading screen to put the current one, you get this.